


Idealny duet

by euphoria814



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2019, One Shot, Terminal Illnesses, Uhm, seria - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: Kilku agentów wbiega na ich korytarz i zamierają, kiedy ich widzą.- Miałeś niczego nie wysadzić – syczy. – Czyś ty zwariował? Zacznij brać pieprzone leki. Nie możesz się upijać. Mówiłeś, że nad tym panujesz – przypomina mu.Tony wydaje się zmieszany i nawet upuszcza butelkę. Szkło rozpryskuje się wszędzie, a Stark stoi w samym środku boso.
Relationships: Sharon Carter/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536188
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Idealny duet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirheri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirheri/gifts).

Wychodzą na kolację do wyjątkowo niewielkiej knajpki. Kelner prowadzi ich do sali na zapleczu, która jest ukryta przed oczami innych gości. Steve nie jest zaskoczony tym, że chowają się przed oczami paparazzi, którzy nadal polują na Starka, ale to ten rodzaj restauracji, w której Tony’ego by się nie spodziewał. Jedzenie jest dobre, ale nie wykwintne. Nie posiada żadnych gwiazdek i pewnie nie znajduje się na liście miejsc, które należy odwiedzić będąc w Nowym Jorku.

Steve o tym wie, bo sprawdził restauracje w ich zasięgu, kiedy planował tę randkę.

\- Zasady się zmieniły? Zapraszający nie wybiera miejsca? – pyta, kiedy kończą przystawkę.

\- Założyłem, że możesz nie znać nowego Nowego Jorku – rzuca Stark i marszczy brwi. – Nie smakuje ci? Możemy iść gdzie indziej. Jest jeszcze…

\- To cudowne miejsce – wchodzi mu w słowo i nie może nie rozejrzeć się wokół.

Na ścianach wiszą stare obrazy, ale nie w rodzaju tych, które znajdują się w muzeach czy galeriach. Ktoś z rodziny właścicieli miał talent i wykorzystał go. Jednak bez pompy, bez tej pychy, która kojarzyła mu się ze współczesnością. Patrzył na dzieła rzemieślnika, który przekuł umiejętność w talent sam. Pozbawiony był zatem manier i naleciałości.

\- Cudowne jedzenie – zapewnia go. – Cieszę się, że to ty wybrałeś miejsce.

\- Super – rzuca Tony.

\- Często tutaj wpadasz? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Nie tak często jak chciałbym – wzdycha Tony. – Nie chcę… Jeśli zacznę tutaj częściej bywać, paparazzi znajdą to miejsce. Oczywiście to reklama dla nich, ale chyba nie chcą robić z tej restauracji czegoś do tego stopnia komercyjnego.

\- Jeśli kiedyś wpadniesz, mam nadzieję, że nie zmienią wystroju. Te obrazy są świetne – przyznaje.

\- Poważnie? – dziwi się Tony i rozgląda wokół ciekawie, jakby pierwszy raz zwrócił na nie uwagę. – Nie znam się na sztuce, ale wierzę twojej ocenie.

\- Natasza wzięła mnie do galerii i muzeum jakiś czas temu. Chciała mi pokazać jak zmienił się świat – wzdycha. – Bufonada. Brakuje prawdy.

\- Sztuka nowoczesna nie przypadła ci do gustu? – kpi Stark.

\- Wiem, że nie powinienem oceniać, bo gusta są różne i każdy ma prawo do własnego zdania, ale dlaczego ty nie wystawiasz niczego? – pyta wprost.

\- Ja? – prycha Tony.

\- W twoim warsztacie jest pełno metalowych części – wyjaśnia. – Nie widzę różnicy między tym, a sztuką.

\- Obecna sztuka mogła ewoluować pod wpływem naukowej przemiany. Wyjaśniłoby to prostotę i pozorne techniczne zaawansowanie rzeźb, które widziałem kilka miesięcy temu – tłumaczy Tony. – Aczkolwiek nie mam pewności. Jak mówiłem, nie moja dziedzina ekspertyzy.

\- Zabawne – wyrywa mu się.

Tony spogląda na niego pytająco. Nie wie jednak czy powinien powiedzieć na głos to, co przyszło mu teraz na myśl. Spotkał ludzi, którzy twierdzili, że Stark uważał się za specjalistę w każdej dziedzinie i jeśli nie miał argumentów, przekrzykiwał lub obrażał swojego oponenta. Nie widział teraz tego przeświadczenia o własnej wyższości. Rozmawiali na temat, w którym obaj mieli ubogą wiedzę, a jednak dogadywali się i Tony nie narzucał mu własnego światopoglądu.

\- Nauka, polityka i sztuka zawsze szły ramię w ramię – mówi w końcu. – A zbroja Iron Mana bardzo mi się podoba – przyznaje.

\- Zawsze tak ją nazywasz. A to Iron Man. Zbroja się tak nazywa – tłumaczy mu Tony cierpliwie.

\- Zbroja to narzędzie. Sądziłem, że Iron Man to człowiek. I nadal tak sądzę – wyjaśnia. – Jeśli zacznę nazywać zbroję po prostu Iron Manem i ciebie też… Nie wydaje mi się to odpowiednie.

\- Bardzo wszystko komplikujesz – stwierdza Tony. – Ale chyba rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Żyjemy w czasach uprzedmiotawiania – dodaje cierpko.

***  
  
Nie wie jak to się odbywa w obecnych czasach, więc kiedy wchodzą do kompleksu, jego dłonie się odrobinę pocą. Oczywiście całował się już z kimś w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, ale to była jedna randka. I nie podobała mu się. Dziewczyna – jedna z koleżanek Nataszy – rzuciła mu się na szyję, odbierając mu decyzję. A nie pocałowałby jej, bo rozmowa się nie kleiła, a ona patrzyła na niego jak na Boga, którym nie był.

W przypadku Tony’ego sprawa ma się inaczej. Spędzili bardzo przyjemny wieczór. Zapłacił rachunek, stawiając na swoim, co nie było aż tak łatwe. Nawet powrót samochodem do bazy miał swój urok. Nie spędzili go w kłopotliwym milczeniu. Zmienili tematy na coś cięższego – pracę i plany Tony’ego co do ich sprzętu. Chciał skonstruować łuk dla Clinta, a nie podziękowali mu jeszcze za aparat słuchowy.

Rozmowa się jakoś mniej klei im bardziej zbliżają się do warsztatu, a zatem i kwater Tony’ego. Nie był tak zdenerwowany od lat trzydziestych. Od czasu, kiedy Bucky wymusił na nim podwójną randkę z tamtymi dziewczynami.

Dwóch agentów salutuje mu, kiedy ich mijają. Korytarze nie są patrolowane, ale czasem jednak ktoś z nich korzysta, chociaż ludzie trzymają się bardziej swojego piętra. Wychodzą do nich głównie, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i wyjść na ogromny taras, który służy im jako lądowisko w tej chwili. Ta część budynku, którą zajmuje Stark, jest jednak całkiem pusta. I nie ma za bardzo czym zająć myśli.

W końcu podchodzą do drzwi warsztatu i chyba tutaj powinni się pożegnać, bo powłóczenie dalej za Starkiem może dać mylny przekaz, że zamierza jednak wejść do jego sypialni. A to nie tak. Przynajmniej nie całkiem. Jeszcze nie zastanawiał się nad tą częścią. Wszystko toczy się o wiele za szybko, ale nadrobi w trakcie.

Tony uśmiecha się do niego lekko, samym kącikiem ust, ale ponieważ jego oczy błyszczą, nie potrzebuje tych grymasów dla prasy, w których widać wszystkie jego zęby.

\- Mogę cię pocałować? – pyta, przypominając sobie w ostatniej chwili, że Stark różnie reaguje na dotyk.

Brwi Tony’ego unoszą się naprawdę wysoko i jego dolna warga drga nieznacznie. Nie bardzo wie co myśleć.

\- Nie powinienem pytać? – rzuca. – Wiem, że masz lepsze i gorsze dni. Nie zauważyłem, żebyś…

\- Jasne, że możesz mnie pocałować – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony. – Po prostu jakoś nie zastanawiałem się… Nie rozmawialiśmy… Podobają ci się mężczyźni? – dziwi się Stark.

\- Gdybym mi się nie podobali, nie zaprosiłbym cię na randkę. A co to według ciebie było?

\- Wiem, że to była randka – wyrzuca z siebie Tony i jakimś cudem wygląda nagle na zdenerwowanego. – Uhm. Pocałunek. Jasne. Możemy to zrobić – wyrywa mu się i podnosi się na palcach, obejmując dłonią jego policzek.

Usta Steve’a są odrobinę za suche i nie wie co zrobić z rękami. Wąsy i broda to nic nowego dla niego, bo w jego czasach mężczyźni częściej nosili zarost. Był powodem do dumy.

Odchyla głowę lekko w bok, wdychając zapach jego skóry i nie jest jakoś zaskoczony, że czuje również coś metalicznego prócz wody kolońskiej. Tony otacza się żelazem, stopami i nauką. A ona musi zostawiać jakiś ślad.

Odrywają się od siebie i biorą głębszy wdech. Nie może się nie wyszczerzyć.

\- Połóż się spać – prosi go cicho. – Zobaczymy się jutro – obiecuje mu.

***  
  
Nie spotyka Tony’ego w środku nocy, ale za to pojawia się Natasza. Kobieta patrzy na niego przez chwilę bez słowa jak zawsze, zanim rozpocznie rozmowę. Ocenia przeciwnika. To jest tak zakorzenione w jej naturze, że dawno przestał z tym walczyć. Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek jest pełny systemów obronnych i skorup, które ludzie sami na siebie zakładają.

Może dlatego Iron Man nie dziwi go aż tak bardzo.

\- Wyszedłeś ze Starkiem – mówi w końcu jego przyjaciółka.

\- Tak – odpowiada, bo nie ma sensu kłamać.

\- Wiesz, co robisz? – pyta Natasza tylko.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia – stwierdza.

Zaczyna się śmiać, chociaż nie ma nawet pojęcia dlaczego. Jest tak zestresowany ostatnio, że przerzuca się to na jego zachowanie. Wciąż nie przeboleli zdrady Rumlowa. Faktu, że HYDRA rozbiła TARCZĘ od środka. Nie miał pojęcia jak Natasza mogła brać udział w przesłuchaniach ich byłych kolegów. Ciągnęły się nadal. Hill przeszukiwała ich bazy danych, żeby sprawdzić co na misjach robił Rumlow dokładnie. Nic nie miało sensu.

A na domiar tego jedyna osoba, z którą nawiązał naprawdę bliską relację, odchodziła.

Tony umierał na jego oczach. Powoli. Łatwo było to przegapić, kiedy Stark uśmiechał się i żartował. Przypominał sobie o tym jednak za każdym razem, kiedy Tony odsuwał się i zamykał w warsztacie. Kiedy cuchnął whiskey.

\- Wysłał do mnie maila, że ktoś powinien dzisiaj do ciebie wyjść – informuje go nagle Natasza.

\- Poważnie? – pyta z niedowierzaniem.

\- Nie będę tego nawet komentowała – wzdycha Natasza.

\- Jak na kogoś kto stara się być dupkiem, zawodzi przy bliższym poznaniu? – kpi.

\- Dla nas nadal jest dupkiem, ale ciebie wpuścił do siebie. Nie podoba mi się to – oznajmia mu Romanoff. – Jesteś jednak dorosły. Jeśli będziesz potrzebował, jesteśmy tutaj z Clintem – mówi.

\- Dzięki – rzuca.

***  
  
Odwiedza Starka w warsztacie następnego dnia. Pułkownik Rhodes uśmiecha się na jego widok. Już wymienili wzajemne podziękowania, ale facet nadal wydaje się chcieć wyrazić jakoś swoją wdzięczność, czego Steve naprawdę nie potrzebuje. W końcu dzięki Rhodesowi ich nie zestrzelono, a on tylko uniemożliwił sąd wojskowy nad pułkownikiem. Nadal nie ustrzegł go przed utratą pracy.

\- W ciągu tygodnia będę gotowy do przeniesienia swoich rzeczy – mówi pułkownik.

\- Agentka Carter pomoże się panu wygodnie rozlokować – obiecuje mu.

\- Agentka Carter na pewno pomoże mu się wygodnie rozlokować – zapewnia ich Tony.

Nie może nie unieść brwi wyżej, bo Rhodes wydaje się zakłopotany.

\- Jest dowódcą drugiej drużyny. Jakiś problem? – pyta. – Mamy Tony’ego w swojej. Docelowo chciałem wesprzeć ich oddział Iron Patrio…

\- Och, nie ma żadnego problemu – rechocze Tony.

Rhodes wydaje się tylko bardziej zmieszany, a do niego dociera, że chyba prowadzą rozmowę na całkiem innym poziomie. Wciąż martwił się czy pułkownik zaaklimatyzuje się w kompleksie. Mogli należeć do organizacji rządowych, ale teraz wyszli spoza struktur. Niektórzy z jego ludzi nie radzili sobie ze świadomością, że byli zatrudniani przez Starka i nie odpowiadali przed wojskiem czy jakimś innym generałem.

Hill zresztą rekomendowała jakiegoś terapeutę dla wszystkich w związku z HYDRĄ.

\- Reguła dotycząca fraternizacji już nas nie obowiązuje – informuje pułkownika spokojnie. – O ile nie będziecie zagrażać misji…

Tony śmieje się tylko głośniej i bardziej.

Rhodes zakrywa twarz dłońmi.

\- Co powiedziałem? – pyta spanikowany.

\- Jesteśmy idealnym duetem – prycha Tony. – Ty z tymi wykładami i poważnym podejściem, a ja…

\- Jesteś dupkiem – kończy za niego Rhodes.

Stark się nawet nie obraża. Steve zaczyna się jednak zastanawiać czy prowadzą organizację o zabarwieniu militarnym, która ma pomagać – czy przedszkole. Najwyraźniej redukują się do obgadywania zauroczeń Rhodesa, co nie podoba mu się za grosz, bo każdy ma prawo do prywatności i Tony powinien o tym wiedzieć.

\- Agentka Carter jest wolna – mówi jednak, bo skoro już to robią, nie zamierza przeciwdziałać delikatnym żartom.

Poza tym Rhodes to akurat porządny człowiek. Sharon zasługuje na to, co najlepsze.

Pułkownik patrzy na niego w szoku, jakby akurat po nim się tego nie spodziewał. Tony śmieje się tak bardzo, że zaczyna brakować mu tchu.

***  
  
Nie wychodzą nigdzie tego wieczoru. Zostają w kuchni. Steve nie gotuje jakoś cudownie, ale robi im późną kolację, składającą się z kanapek. I zielonego paskudztwa, które Tony z taką lubością popija.

\- Mogę? – pyta, wskazując na butelkę.

\- Jasne – prycha Tony, przesuwając w jego stronę swój specyfik.

Nie wie czego się spodziewa. Smak nie jest najgorszy. Czuje sporo _zielska_, ale po kolorze można było założyć, że to dość zdrowa mieszanka. Seler i chyba marchewka. Na pewno jakieś owoce, które nadają lekko słodkiego i trochę cytrusowego posmaku. Nie wie co to za główna nuta, ale podejrzewa, że głównie o ten składnik chodzi, a reszta jest dodana dla towarzystwa. Ku polepszeniu walorów smakowych.

\- Nie takie złe – przyznaje ostrożnie.

\- Ach, myślałeś, że jest wstrętne? – kpi Tony. – Krzywię się, bo to jest zdrowe. Nie pijam zdrowych rzeczy, bo nie jestem eko-świrem.

\- A co z tych hasłem, że twoje ciało to twoja świątynia? – pyta.

\- Żartujesz? Kto ci powiedział coś takiego? Oczywiście, że ktoś ci pokazał blogi o fitness. Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek, a jakiś maniak siłowni i medytacji przebija się do Kapitana Ameryki – szydzi Tony.

Nie ma nic na swoje usprawiedliwienie. Wielu ludzi pokazywało mu to co dzieje się w obecnym świecie kompletnie bez kontekstu. Oczywiście filtrował informacje, ale był w stanie tego zrobić skutecznie. Nie bez znajomości fundamentów, z których wywodziły się poszczególne ruchy. Niekiedy węszył spisek w powietrzu, ale to hasło akurat wydawało mu się całkiem sensowne.

\- Coś złego jest w zdrowym odżywianiu? – pyta.

\- Nie, jeśli nie stajesz się faszystą, który próbuje otoczeniu narzucić swojego trybu życia uznając go za jedyny prawidłowy – stwierdza Tony.

\- Walczyłem z nazistami – przypomina mu.

\- Tak, ale oni nosili ciemne mundury i strzelali do ludzi. Ci tutaj mają uśmiechy na twarzach i tęczę na koszulkach. I robią ci pranie mózgu – oznajmia mu Tony.

\- Dobra, teraz mnie przeraziłeś – przyznaje.

Odkłada butelkę, chociaż w zasadzie smak naprawdę nie jest taki najgorszy. Nie wie kto przyrządza ten napój dla Starka, ale podejrzewa, że ktoś skomponował dodatki tak, aby to było wypijalne. Na dolnym piętrze Tony zamieścił sokowirówkę i przerażeni agenci odkryli, że przygotowanie soku to nie taka prosta sprawa. Marchewka z pomarańczą to nie dokonanie roku, a pietruszka z sokiem cytrynowym nie jest aż tak cudowna jak można było się spodziewać.

Przepych przyszłości nadal mu imponuje, ale już nie aż tak bardzo jak na samym początku. Teraz bardziej przeraża go marnotrawstwo.

\- Współczesność jest niebezpieczna. Im szerzej ktoś się do ciebie uśmiecha, tym bardziej nie powinieneś się do niego odwracać plecami – stwierdza Tony.

\- Pewnie za późno, żeby poprosić Fury’ego, żeby mnie z powrotem zamrozili? – kpi.

Kącik ust Tony’ego drga, jakby powstrzymywał się przed uśmiechem. Krzywi się w chwilę później, chociaż próbuje to zamaskować kolejnym grymasem, kiedy popija swój napój. Steve jednak wie czego szukać, więc nie umyka mu to, że Tony wygląda na trochę bardziej zmęczonego.

\- Chodź. Odprowadzę cię do pokoju – mówi.

\- Noc jeszcze młoda – kpi Stark.

\- Jest północ i nawet grzeczni geniusze pracujący po osiemnaście godzin dziennie muszą się położyć – zaczyna. – A może nawet oni przede wszystkim.

Tony stara się uśmiechnąć, ale słabo mu to wychodzi. I musi się czuć o wiele gorzej niż wygląda, bo faktycznie podnosi się z krzesła. Przechodzą przez doskonale mu znany korytarz, a on zastanawia się o czym myślą agenci, którzy z pewnością widzą ich okiem kamer. Rozmowy nie są nagrywane, ale Tony zainstalował system monitoringu dla ich bezpieczeństwa.

Wie, że nie jest zbyt subtelny. I nie mają faktycznie zakazy fraternizacji. Tony zresztą jest cywilem. Zawsze nim był. Jest jakoś inaczej, bo kiedy wczoraj wrócili po randce, zapomniał o kamerach, które śledziły każdy ich ruch. Oczywiście ich ludzie są dyskretni, ale mimo wszystko nie jest fanem posiadania widowni.

Tony musi zauważać jego wahanie, bo kiedy się do niego uśmiecha pod drzwiami warsztatu, to znowu ten fałszywy grymas, który funduje kamerom.

\- Masz ochotę jutro na wczesne śniadanie? Pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy zjeść na zewnątrz dopóki jest jeszcze ładna pogoda, a pułkownik Rhodes nie przeorał zbroją całej łąki – mówi.

\- Zapraszasz mnie na piknik? – dziwi się Tony. – Dzięki, ale…

\- Czy wszędzie tutaj są kamery? – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Jeśli mogę, pocałowałbym cię, ale chyba nie lubię, kiedy mnie ktoś nagrywa.

\- Ja z tym nie mam problemu – kpi Tony, ale mimowolnie się rozluźnia. – Warsztat jest odcięty. Chciałem ci coś pokazać – dodaje.

Spodziewa się, że to wymówka, ale kiedy wchodzą do środka, czeka na niego nowy kostium i pas dla Nataszy. Romanoff na pewno ucieszy się z kolejnych gadżetów. Wybuchające strzały dla Clinta, zrobiły furorę podczas poprzedniego treningu. Rhodes, który stanowił ich cel, nie był aż tak pod wrażeniem. Układali wspólnie ćwiczenia; on i Tony. Nie znał możliwości zbroi, ale Starka wyobraźnia nie miała granic.

\- Podoba ci się? – pyta Tony.

Nie może nie prychnąć. Wynalazki Starka to całkiem nowy poziom. Określenie, że podobają mu się, wydaje się zbyt trywialne. Tony ma oko do szczegółów i jednocześnie projektuje coś faktycznie przydatnego. Nataszy o wiele łatwiej będzie sięgać po broń z tymi obniżonymi skórzanymi pochwami.

Jego nowy kostium to coś całkiem innego. Wygląda jak ten poprzedni, ale to jakaś wariacja na temat. Gwiazda nadal tkwi na jego piersi, ale nie jest już przestarzałym reliktem minionego wieku. Projekt nadaje jej nowoczesnego charakteru i chodzi głównie o dodatkowe linie, które sprawiają, że wydaje się całkiem wypukła. Trójwymiarowa. Realna.

Przesuwa palcami po zapięciu.

\- Nie wiem jak to robisz – przyznaje. – Jest piękny – wyrywa mu się. – Jutro przymierzę, ale połóż się spać – prosi go.

Stark przewraca oczami, ale chyba nie spodziewa się niczego innego, bo kieruje się w stronę ukrytych drzwi.

\- Odprowadzisz mnie? – pyta Tony, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę.

To tylko kilka kroków, ale podąża za nim, bo Stark nie jest aż tak subtelny jak sądzi. I Steve uwielbia go całować. Robili to tylko wczoraj i trzyma ręce przy sobie, ale i tak wspomnienie tych ust jest z nim przez cały dzień.

Tony podnosi się na palcach i nie powinien myśleć, że to trochę seksowne, ale jednak podoba mu się, że Stark jest od niego niższy. Tony’ego z pewnością nikt nie uznałby za kruchego, ale w jego oczach wygląda właśnie tak. Jak filiżanka porcelany, który może rozpaść się, jeśli ktoś chwyci za nią za mocno, więc przesuwa palcami po jego szczęce ostrożnie, zanim pogłębia pocałunek. Bardziej pozwala Starkowi na dotykanie go niż sam to inicjuje. Nie wie czy nie zrobi czegoś nieodpowiedniego, a oddanie prowadzenia w ręce Tony’ego wydaje się najbardziej logicznym posunięciem. Przynajmniej do punktu, w którym Stark nie zsuwa swoich dłoni na pasek jego spodni.

\- Uhm, co robisz? – pyta.

\- Coś, co sprawi, że poczujesz się naprawdę dobrze – szepcze do niego Tony.

Nie sprzecza się w tej kwestii. I skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że pocałunki Tony’ego nie działają na niego. W jego spodniach jest odrobinę ciaśniej, mniej wygodnie. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że są razem krótko, bo on sam twierdził, że wahanie w ich przypadku nie ma żadnego sensu. Czas uciekał. Jest jednak pewna desperacja w ruchach Tony’ego, której nie rozumie.

Kładnie dłoń na jego ręce, odciągając ją od swojego rozporka i zaczyna go ostrożnie całować. Stark rusza się jak zwykle o wiele za szybko, próbując zrobić milion rzeczy na raz, ale na szczęście równie prędko dostosowuje się do sytuacji i pozwala się całować głęboko, miękko, długo – dokładnie tak jak Steve lubi.

I chyba też mu to pasuje, bo wydaje z siebie te delikatne prawie niedosłyszalne westchnienia. Ssie jego wargę, przesuwa po niej językiem, bo Tony na to reaguje o wiele bardziej, przysuwając się do niego tak blisko, że oddziela ich zaledwie ubranie. Tym razem to on przesuwa dłonie w stronę jego rozporka, ale Stark odsuwa się od niego tak nagle, jakby poraził go piorun.

\- Uhm – wyrywa mu się. – Czy…

\- Nie, nie. Nic mi nie jest – mówi Tony. – Za tą ścianą mam niezwykle wygodne łóżko – ciągnie dalej, ale Steve wie, kiedy widzi zdenerwowanie.

\- Jeszcze przed chwilą podobał ci się warsztat – przypomina mu.

\- Jasne – prycha Tony, odzyskując panowie nad sobą.

Steve ma ochotę spytać wprost co jest grane, ale cokolwiek by to nie było chyba nie jest aż takim problemem, bo Stark przyciąga go do kolejnego pocałunku i Steve korzysta z sytuacji i zsuwa swoje dłonie na jego pośladki. I kiedy znowu zabiera się za jego pasek, Tony odpycha jego ręce. Nie przerywa nawet pocałunku. Po prostu odtrąca jego dłoń i przesuwa się tak, że jego biodra są poza zasięgiem Steve’a, jednocześnie szarpiąc się z jego rozporkiem.

\- Czy my się właśnie bijemy o… - urywa.

Spodziewa się, że Tony’ego też rozbawi ironia sytuacji, ale Stark spina się lekko. Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek nie może być pod tym względem bardziej skomplikowany niż jego własne czasy. Przede wszystkim nie aresztują ich i nie osądzą. Nie wykluczą ich ze społeczeństwa, ani nie ukamienują.

\- Nie chcesz mnie na kolanach przed sobą? – pyta nagle Tony i ton jego głosu robi coś śmiesznego ze Steve’em.

Stark potrafi grać, to pierwsze co zauważył.

\- Przestań – rzuca. – A ty nie chcesz mnie? – odbija piłeczkę.

Rumieńce na policzkach Tony’ego to teraz nie wynik ich pocałunków. I uznałby je za punkt dla siebie, bo pewnie niewielu ludzi potrafi zawstydzić Tony’ego Starka, ale jest coś takiego we wzroku mężczyzny, że kolejne słowa nie przechodzą mu przez usta.

\- To nie ma sensu – stwierdza nagle Tony, odsuwając się.

To tak niespodziewane, że zamiera. A potem dociera do niego, że Tony nie mówi tylko o ich małym obecnym nieporozumieniu.

\- Więc co? Nie dostaniesz tego czego chcesz i nagle nie możemy się już spotykać? Wszystko z tobą musi obracać się wokół seksu? – warczy zirytowany. – A może się martwisz, że jestem w to kiepski? – pyta, a Tony czerwieni się tylko bardziej. – Możesz nie być dupkiem przez pięć minut? Zależy mi na tobie i jak tak bardzo, do cholery chcesz, to ściągnij moje spodnie, ale chciałem, żeby to nie wyglądało w ten sposób…

\- Przepraszam – wchodzi mu w słowo Tony.

\- Ale ja nie chcę twoich przeprosin, tylko wiedzieć, co ci chodzi po głowie – podejmuje. – Zachowujesz się jak wariat. Dobierasz się do moich spodni, ale ja do twoich już nie mogę?! Znaczy jak to ma działać…

\- Nijak – przerywa mu Tony. – Zgodziłem się na cholerną randkę, bo sądziłem, że po prostu potrzymamy się za ręce, a potem jak będzie źle, zniknę i umrę sobie w spokoju – warczy. – Nie wiedziałem, że zamierzasz… - rzuca i macha rękami, pokazując pomiędzy nich, jakby tego wszystkiego było za dużo.

\- Nie wiedziałeś, że co? – pyta, starając się zachować spokój, ale to nie jest takie łatwe.

Najchętniej walnąłby go. Wraca ta przemożna chęć, którą miał na samym początku ich znajomości. Tony jest zabawny i inteligentny, ale jest przede wszystkim dupkiem i czasami o tym zapomina.

\- Całowanie i… - urywa Stark, jakby nie wiedział jak to wyjaśnić.

\- Tak, pocałowałem cię. Nie, to ty zacząłeś z dobieraniem się do mnie – przypomina mu.

\- Bo… - zaczyna Tony. – Bo…

\- Bo co? Bo seks – kończy za niego.

\- Bo każdy kto się kiedykolwiek ze mną umówił ma jakąś tam wizję i nie wmówisz mi, że nie myślałeś o tym – syczy Tony nagle. – Nie udawaj świętego. Zawsze chodzi o seks. I bardzo mi przykro, Rogers, ale możemy to zrobić jedynie w tę stronę, bo do jasnej cholery, jakby ci umknęło, umieram i mój organizm aktualnie jest bardziej zainteresowany przetrwaniem, a nie pieprzeniem – warczy.

Brak mu słów, więc po prostu wydaje z siebie irytujące westchnienie. Zresztą mimowolnie, bo sądził do tej pory, że jest ponad to i nie daje się już tak łatwo prowokować. A potem dociera do niego o czym Tony mówi. I może nie jest zbyt prędki, jeśli chodzi o przetwarzanie tego bełkotu, ale wszystko składa się w logiczną całość. I chyba Stark jest w tej chwili równie skrępowany co on, bo obaj się na siebie gapią, czerwieniąc się.

\- O czym mówisz? – pyta ostrożnie.

\- Zapomnij – prosi tylko Tony.

\- Jesteś idiotą – stwierdza.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Starka tylko się pogłębia.

\- Co robisz? – pyta Tony, kiedy próbuje go znowu pocałować.

\- A na co ci to wygląda? – odpowiada pytaniem i cmoka go w nos.

\- Ja jestem idiotą – kpi Stark.

Najwyraźniej nadal się kłócą. Chociaż on nie ma pojęcia dlaczego. Nie zamierza naciskać. Gdyby Tony nie majstrował przy jego pasku temat by nawet nie wypłynął. Nie traktuje ludzi jako obiekty seksualne, chociaż nie może powiedzieć, że nie myślał o tym. Jest człowiekiem. A Tony jest przystojny. Gadali o tym nawet z Clintem i Nataszą, kiedy Fury zlecił im tę misję.

\- Po prostu sobie gdzieś idź – mówi Stark.

\- Żebyś mógł się zamknąć w warsztacie? – pyta wprost.

\- Albo żebym nie musiał przeprowadzać bardzo żenującej rozmowy – stwierdza cierpko Tony.

\- Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać – odpowiada i całuje go w czoło raz jeszcze, a potem w usta, bo mózg Starka to dziwne miejsce.

Nie chce, żeby Tony pomyślał, że to cokolwiek zmieniało. Nie chciał nawet pytać, co Tony zamierzał, kiedy dobierał się do jego paska. Ani jak próbował go potem spławić, bo trochę go mdli na samą wizję podobnej sceny.

\- Połóż się spać – prosi go. – Jutro mamy piknik. Wolisz śniadanie na gorąco? Czy coś zimnego?

Tony mruży oczy, jakby wyczuwał podstęp.

\- Przecież nie umiesz gotować – stwierdza w końcu Stark.

\- Mogę zrobić tosty zamiast zwykłych kanapek – wyjaśnia.

Kącik ust Tony’ego drga.

\- Dobra, to chcę tosty – decyduje Stark, bo jest dupkiem i chyba wie, że Steve jeszcze nie dogaduje się z tosterem tak dobrze jak chciałby.

Natasza pomagała mu nadal podczas śniadań. Kanapki czasem wychodziły, a niekiedy utykały i stawały się czarne. Nie wywołał do tej pory pożaru, ale to mogło stać się w każdej chwili.

Całuje go zanim odchodzi. Stara się nie być natarczywym i udawać, że niczego wcześniej nie słyszał, ale trybiki w jego własnej głowie pracują na przyspieszonych obrotach. Ma jakiś milion pytań; włącznie z tym dlaczego Tony w kółko flirtował z ludźmi i co robił z tymi kobietami, które zabierał na imprezy. I podejrzewa, że nikt się nie miał dowiedzieć o tym krępującym szczególe. Pewnie gdyby się nie pokłócili, gdyby Tony nie założył, że jak zwykle chodzi o seks, sprawa nie wyszłaby.

Nie wie nawet dlaczego tak bardzo chodzi mu to po głowie. Dla niego to nie problem per se, bo się tylko całują i naprawdę nie zamierzał wskakiwać Starkowi do łóżka – czegokolwiek nie mówiono o jego zdolnościach w tej kwestii. Owiane legendą krążyły nawet po korytarzach ich kompleksu.

Nie może zasnąć, co nie jest czymś nowym. Wciąż przypomina sobie jednak minę Tony’ego, kiedy się rozstawali i chociaż zmianą tematu na piknik poprawił mu trochę humor, coś wisi nieprzyjemnie między nimi.

Wie, że to trochę nie w porządku, ale wchodzi bez zaproszenia do warsztatu i po omacku dociera do pokoju Tony’ego. Nie ma pojęcia dlaczego Stark nie zmienił hasła do swojego sanktuarium, ale nie zamierza narzekać. Zresztą całe przekradanie się traci na znaczeniu, bo kiedy wchodzi do sypialni, Tony czyta. Jedna z bocznych lampek jest włączona, rzucając strumień światła na Starka. Nie jest zaskoczony tym, że Tony ma piżamę z długim rękawem, chociaż w kompleksie jest dość ciepło. Okulary jednak są nowością.

\- Coś się stało? – pyta Tony.

\- Będziesz miał coś przeciwko, jeśli zostanę na noc?

Tony wygląda na zaskoczonego i waha się. Odkłada książkę na stos dokumentów, który jakoś musiał się pojawić wcześniej, bo Steve widzi tę stertę pierwszy raz.

\- Jasne – decyduje w końcu Tony, ale czeka ewidentnie na rozwój sytuacji.

Jakby nie wiedział co się w ogóle wyrabiało, ale był gotowy na każdą ewentualność.

\- Wyglądasz zabawnie w okularach – mówi, bo zaczyna mu się udzielać pewnego rodzaju nerwowość.

Milczący Tony Stark to nie jest coś, co spotykało się często. I już nienawidził tego, że facet nie paplał. A zniósłby nawet nazywanie Kapitanem Dupcią. Część z agentów nazywała go tak za plecami, kiedy sądzili, że nie słyszał. Natasza twierdziła, że to dobre dla morale, więc nie zwrócił nikomu uwagi. Z dwojga złego wolał to niż żeby odczuwali lęk na jego widok. Albo zmieszanie.

\- Jak kujon – ciągnie dalej, siadając na łóżku.

\- Poważnie? – prycha Tony w końcu. – Noszę okulary…

\- Nie takie. Co do tamtych możesz udawać, że robisz to dla mody, ale te cię zdradzają. Wyglądasz jak kujon. Jak profesor – kpi.

\- Mam trzy doktoraty – informuje go Tony całkiem poważnie.

\- Wiem, czytałem twoją teczkę – przypomina mu.

Układa się wygodniej i zerka na niego z poziomu poduszki.

\- Śpisz przy włączonym świetle? – pyta, zerkając wymownie na lampkę nocną.

Tony wyłącza ją i przykrywa się kołdrą. Między nimi jest pewnie z pół metra wolnej przestrzeni. Czuje się nagle jak na obozie harcerskim, na który matka pozwoliła mu jechać tylko dlatego, że był opłacony przez ich kościół, a Bucky był tam rok wcześniej, więc upewnił się, że nie będzie narażony na nic, co spowodowałoby atak astmy. I tak wylądował w szpitalu po powrocie, bo nie wzięli pod uwagę zajęć w lesie, gdzie było pełno pyłków.

\- Obrócisz się? – prosi.

\- Hm?

\- Objąłbym cię, ale jestem ciężki. Nie chcę naciskać na magnes – tłumaczy. – Będzie chyba wygodniej, jeśli ty położysz się na mnie.

Tony zamiera, ale przesuwa się powoli w ciemności. Czuje jego ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu i przesuwa rękę, żeby Stark ułożył się bliżej niego. Cmoka go w wilgotne włosy, bo Tony najwyraźniej nie suszył ich po prysznicu. Stark pachnie miętą, czystością. Mniej sobą, co nie do końca mu odpowiada.

\- Kiedy Natasza pokazała mi to śmieszne urządzenie, suszarkę – przypomina sobie. – Wiem, że to idiotyczne, bo teraz już się nie przeziębię, ale i tak suszę włosy. To uzależniające – stwierdza i nie wie nawet dlaczego to powiedział.

Tony prycha w ciemność, ale dotyka jego głowy.

\- Będziesz miał mokrą piżamę za chwilę – stwierdza Stark i próbuje się odsunąć, ale nie pozwala mu na to.

\- Nie przeziębię się – zapewnia go. – Połóż się spać – rzuca i rozluźnia się dopiero, kiedy Tony kładzie głowę na jego ramieniu.

***  
  
W zasadzie mógłby udawać, że nie wie co go obudziło, ale Tony’ego nie ma w łóżku, kiedy otwiera oczy, a z łazienki dochodzą dość charakterystyczne dźwięki. Puka, ale początkowo nikt mu nie odpowiada. Jest jednak upartym skurczybykiem i wie o tym. Tony wyrzuca z siebie stek przekleństw, pewnie nie wiedząc, że jest słyszanym.

\- Idź sobie – warczy Stark w końcu.

\- Wpuść mnie – prosi.

\- Spadaj, Rogers – syczy Tony przez drzwi.

\- Myślisz, że mnie tak spławisz? – pyta ciekawie.

\- Miałem taką nadzieję, ale oczywiście musiałeś to spaprać? – warczy Stark, bo najwyraźniej ostatnie słowo musi należeć do niego. – Nie możesz dać mi dzisiaj spokoju? – pyta nagle. – Naprawdę byłbym ci niezwykle wdzięczny za oszczędzenie mi resztek mojej godności osobistej – mówi i nie żartuje tym razem.

\- Na pewno nie zamierzam ci jej odbierać, ale rozmawiasz z kimś, kto spędził dwadzieścia lat z astmą w latach czterdziestych. Myślisz, że cię nie rozumiem? Wiem jak bardzo nienawidzisz tego, że tutaj jestem, ale… - urywa. – Poważnie chcesz, żebym cię zostawił?

Odpowiada mu cisza i to w zasadzie jest wszystko co musi wiedzieć. Nienawidził Bucky’ego w każdej cholernej minucie, kiedy jego przyjaciel nosił za niego książki albo okrywał własną kurtką, kiedy zaczynało padać. Może Barnes uratował mu życie, bo chorował znacznie rzadziej. Nie chce przypominać sobie jednak ich kłótni. Cokolwiek by sobie nie powiedzieli, Bucky nigdy nie zrezygnował z chronienia go.

Nawet przed sobą samym.

Drzwi łazienki w końcu otwierają się. Tony nie wygląda dobrze, kiedy wychodzi. Nie patrzy nawet na niego, kiedy kładzie się na łóżku i zagrzebuje się twarzą w dół, oddychając ciężko, jakby przebiegł maraton.

\- Przyniosę ci śniadanie – stwierdza, poprawiając pościel.

Tony nie wyrzuca go tym razem. Agenci starają się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że przechodzi przez kompleks w piżamie. Nie przemyślał tego wcześniej. A gwizdu Clinta nie pomagają. Ubiera się u siebie pospiesznie i robi stos kanapek. I herbatę. Wyjmuje z lodówki zielony napój Tony’ego i dostrzega, że nie ma więcej podobnych. Nie ma pojęcia kto dostarcza im jedzenie ani kto przygotowuje specyfik Starka. Dostawy zdarzają się i Hill wspominała, że to sprawdzeni ludzie, więc Tony musiał rozmawiać z Marią już wcześniej.

Nie wie ile rzeczy jeszcze mu umknęło, ale on był od strategii, a nie pilnowania zakupów.

Tony otwiera jedno oko, kiedy wchodzi ponownie do sypialni. Nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr, co chyba nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

\- Kończy się ta twoja trawa w płynie – rzuca.

\- Przestaję ją pić – informuje go Tony.

\- Przestała działać? – odgaduje, bo podejrzewa, że miała ograniczyć napady mdłości.

\- Jeśli dzisiaj coś wyskoczy, musicie wziąć Rhodeya – oznajmia mu nagle Stark.

\- Tony…

\- Jest w porządku. Po prostu kręci mi się w głowie. Nie dam rady latać w tym stanie. Zobaczymy czy to przejdzie – rzuca Stark. – Będę nadzorował drugą zbroję stąd. Jest łatwiej, kiedy pilot reaguje na miejscu, bo zdalne prowadzenie i korzystanie z kamer to jedno, ale ocena sytuacji na miejscu to coś całkiem innego, ale…

\- Spokojnie – wchodzi mu w głowę. – Pułkownik trenował z drużyną Carter. Sharon mówiła, że daje radę.

\- Mam spokojnie podejść do tego, że wystawiam mojego przyjaciela na niebezpieczeństwo – prycha Tony.

\- Jest wojskowym – przypomina mu.

\- I co z tego? To mój przyjaciel – warczy Stark.

\- Czyli ty masz prawo wariować na ich temat, ale oni nie mają prawa opiekować się tobą? Chcesz zdobyć nagrodę hipokryty roku przed śmiercią? – pyta wprost.

Tony spogląda na niego tak, jakby widział go po raz pierwszy.

Stawia talerz z kanapkami na stoliku, nie kłopocząc się nawet tym, że książka spada na podłogę z trzaskiem. To jeden z tych bezużytecznych mebli, które kosztują fortunę, ale nie są praktyczne. Nie pasuje do Tony’ego, więc pewnie kupiła go jakaś projektantka wnętrz.

\- Pokaż – prosi i ciągnie za piżamę Starka.

Tony przez chwilę nie mówi nic, ale nie jest zadowolony.

\- Wiem, że nie lubisz tego widoku – rzuca.

\- Ach, bo myślisz, że umknęło mi jak ty zareagowałeś? – kpi Tony, obracając się w jego stronę.

Jest blady bardziej niż zwykle. Nie wygląda na to, żeby chodziło ból, bo nie odsuwa się od jego ręki. A ufa mu akurat w tej kwestii.

\- A mam ci skłamać i powiedzieć, że to cudowna kompozycja? – pyta, ale i tak rozpina guziki jego piżamy, bo skoro ma do nich dostęp, to zaryzykuje.

Ciemne linie wyłaniają się spod materiału. Nie jest ich więcej, ale wydają się jakieś bardziej wyraźne. Mocniejsze. Złowrogie. Reaktor świeci jasnym światłem, a płytka wydaje się nowa. Może Tony wymienił ją sam poprzedniego dnia. A może nie przepaliła się jak tamta, która faktycznie trochę poparzyła mu palce. Nie czuje tego nieprzyjemnego ciepła, kiedy dotyka palcami miejsca, w którym ciało styka się z metalem.

Łapie się na tym, co robi dopiero, kiedy dociera do niego, że Tony patrzy na niego w szoku.

\- Przepraszam. Powinienem był zapytać – mówi i zakrywa go pościelą.

\- Nic się nie stało. Wyglądałeś po prostu…

\- Jak? – pyta.

\- Jakby cię to nie brzydziło, a wiedz, że mnie to akurat brzydzi – przyznaje Tony.

\- To ciekawa kompozycja. Problem jest w jej symbolice. W tym dlaczego powstała. To nie obraz, ale trucizna w twoich żyłach – tłumaczy.

\- Więc jesteś fanem bodypaintingu o ile obiekt nie umiera – kpi Tony.

\- Jestem fanem… Co to jest bodypaiting? – wyrywa mu się.

\- Ludzie malują po ciałach żywych modeli. Czasem sztuka, czasem forma ekspresji. Czasem forma protestu. Fajna sprawa, jeśli malujecie się nawzajem nie pędzlami, ale dłońmi. Pełno sprzątania… Wróć… Pędzel może być przyjemny – stwierdza Tony.

Nie może się nie zarumienić. Stark jakimś cudem połączył malarstwo z seksem. I to nie powinno być aż tak pociągające.

\- Czyżbym trafił – rzuca Tony.

\- Tak – przyznaje bez żenady, ale żaden z nich nie mówi, że zrobią to w przyszłości.

Zastanawia się czy w ogóle uda im się wyjść na ten piknik. Podczas randki trafili na dobry dzień. Czas jednak płynie nieubłaganie i tych lepszych chwil będzie tylko mniej. Tony będzie czuł się tylko gorzej. Dowodem tego jest dzisiejszy poranek. I jakkolwiek Stark nie będzie żartował i kpił, nie zakłamie rzeczywistości.

Nie wie co powiedzieć, ale kiedy dziwny alarm przecina powietrze, zamiera.

\- O cholera – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

\- Idę po Rhodesa – decyduje.

\- Nie ten rodzaj alarmu – informuje go Tony i stara się podnieść, co nie wychodzi mu aż tak dobrze.

Pomaga mu zejść z łóżka, trochę przerażony faktem, że Stark do tego stopnia nie trzyma się na nogach, że cały ciężar ciała przerzuca w zasadzie na jego ramię.

\- JARVIS skończył przeszukiwać bazy – oznajmia mu Tony podekscytowany. – JARVIS wyniki. Główny ekran – decyduje i stają przed jednym ze stołów.

Niczego nie rozumie, ale przed nim pojawia się trójwymiarowy obraz czegoś. Widział projekty zbroi zawieszone w ten sposób, ale tutaj to tylko rzędy cyfr. Obliczenia. Albo koordynaty. Chociaż to też nie to.

\- Tony? – pyta, bo po pierwotnym podekscytowaniu Starka nie ma ani śladu.

Podtrzymuje go nadal, ale Tony cofa się mimowolnie, jakby chciał już wrócić do łóżka. Jakby żałował, że w ogóle wstał.

\- Co jest?

\- JARVIS przeszukiwał bazy i porównywał dane. Szukał pierwiastka lub stopu, który mógłby zastąpić pallad – wyjaśnia mu Tony, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Każdy wynik różny od zera byłby wygraną w tym momencie – przyznaje.

Steve zerka na rzędy cyfr przed sobą i jego serce zaczyna bić odrobinę szybciej.

\- Więc to jest to – stwierdza. – To nie jest zero…

\- To jest pallad. JARVIS wrzucił dane najbardziej odpowiadającego kryteriom pierwiastka – mówi Tony cicho. – To jest ten punkt Steve. Nie ma żadnego innego stopu. Żadnego innego pierwiastka, więc i żadnego innego wyjścia – wzdycha.

Coś się w nim kurczy nieprzyjemnie. Wie, że zaciska dłoń na ramieniu Tony’ego odrobinę za mocno, ale nie może zmusić się do tego, żeby puścić.

\- Słuchaj, to byłby ślepy traf, gdyby się udało. Skierowałem całą uwagę JARVISA dla świętego spokoju na ten projekt, ale to nie tak, że sądziłem, że to zakończy się sukcesem. Jest w porządku – zapewnia go Tony.

Nie wie czym jest bardziej załamany; wynikami czy reakcją Starka.

\- Jeśli nie ma takiego pierwiastka, może trzeba stworzyć nowy? – pyta, chociaż wie jak to naiwnie brzmi.

Tony śmieje się nawet trochę, jakby go faktycznie rozbawił.

\- Jeśli mi się uda, będziesz pierwszym, któremu to powiem – zapewnia go Stark.

***  
  
Tony nie wychodzi z łóżka aż do południa. Natasza uprzedza ich, że Rhodes jest już w kompleksie. Stark wyciąga z szuflady garść leków i nawet nie przegląda etykietek. Łyka chyba ze dwadzieścia pastylek, popija wodą i przeciera twarz, jakby zbierał cały zapas swoich sił. Jedno mrugnięcie okiem i na jego ustach pojawia się dobrze znany mu uśmiech.

Kiedy wchodzą do warsztatu, nadal wyświetlają się informacje o palladzie.

\- JARVIS, wyłącz to i wróć do mnie. Od tej pory skupiasz się na zbrojach oraz warsztacie. W sytuacji kryzysowej kompleks staje się twoim priorytetem. Odpowiadasz przed Pepper, Rhodeyem i Kapitanem – rzuca Tony. – I przedstaw się.

\- Witam Kapitanie Rogers – odzywa się głos gdzieś w powietrzu.

Nie tego się spodziewa i potyka się, kiedy obraca się gwałtownie, żeby dostrzec intruza. Warsztat jest jednak pusty, a Tony śmieje się jak wariat.

\- JARVIS to sztuczna inteligencja. Jak komputer, tylko bardziej skomplikowany i uczący się – tłumaczy mu Stark.

\- Witaj JARVIS – odpowiada, czując się nieswojo.

Kiedy nie widzi swojego rozmówcy, nie wie gdzie patrzeć. Tony mruga do niego porozumiewawczo i pokazuje mu czujnik w roku pomieszczenia. Niemal niedostrzegalny, a jednak obecny.

\- Mówiłeś, że tutaj nie ma kamer – przypomina sobie.

\- Wszędzie są kamery. Po prostu nie macie dostępu do nagrań. JARVIS monitoruje wszystkie pomieszczenia. Bywam szalony, ale nie jestem idiotą. Jeśli straciłbym przytomność… Nie wiem, wysadził coś – wymienia Tony. – JARVIS wszcząłby alarm.

\- Pocieszające – wzdycha.

\- A myślałeś, że co?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś całkiem nieodpowiedzialny, ale jednak masz jakieś resztki instynktu samozachowawczego – kpi.

Tony zbiera się na odpowiedź i czeka tylko aż Stark odbije piłeczkę. Nie umyka mu, że chociaż mężczyzna jest świetnym aktorem, to jednak wygląda również o wiele lepiej. Nadal nie porusza się zbyt szybko i brakuje tej gwałtowności, która cechuje go przeważnie, ale łatwo to zwalić na karb zmęczenia.

\- Rhodey, serce moje – rzuca Tony o wiele zbyt radośnie.

Pułkownik wsuwa się do warsztatu i nawet nie ukrywa, że zamierza przytulić swojego przyjaciela. Stark podnosi dłoń do góry i macha na niego, jakby odpędzał natrętną muchę.

\- Jestem cały w smarze, a nie chcesz chyba ubrudzić swojego garnituru. Co ty taki? Sprzedałeś z Pepper moją firmę za moimi plecami? Randka ze sławną aktorką? Prezydent zaprosił cię na herbatę? – kpi Stark. – Czuję jak buzujesz energią. Przebieraj się, wskakuj w zbroję, a potem cię wyściskam jak obaj będziemy tak samo brudni i spoceni – obiecuje mu.

\- Idę na randkę – informuje ich Rhodes.

Nie może się nie uśmiechnąć.

\- I znalazłem ci terapeutę – dodaje pułkownik.

Coś przebiega po twarzy Starka, ale trudno określić co to za emocja. Znika równie szybko, co się pojawiła. I Tony autentycznie rozważa propozycję pułkownika. Popiera rozmawianie. Jest wiele rzeczy, o których Tony nie mówi. A on nie pyta, bo nie wie nawet jak. Jeśli w czymś jest naprawdę fatalny to komunikacja.

\- Podeślij go. Wszystkim się przyda – stwierdza Tony.

\- Myślałem o kimś dla ciebie – przyznaje Rhodes.

\- A ja udaję, że tego nie słyszałem – prycha Tony. – Jeśli przeżyje Romanoff, to może przegadam z nim moje pierwsze cztery porwania – proponuje.

Rhodes wzdycha głośno i wydaje się jakoś niezaskoczony tym, że Stark traktuje to jako otwarty przetarg. Ustala warunki, wygrywa kolejną piędź ziemi, nie tracąc tego, co chciał zachować dla siebie. Przekuwa sytuację na swoją korzyść w sposób tak łatwy, że Steve cieszy się, że nie stoją po przeciwnych stronach barykady.

\- Z dwojga złego, miałem nadzieję, że chwycisz przynętę, a terapeutę przyprowadzę ci bez dyskusji – przyznaje Rhodes.

\- Ach, chodzi o randkę? – kpi Tony. – Jeszcze na nią nie poszedłeś, więc… - urywa i Steve nagle wie, że miał powiedzieć coś zbereźnego, ale powstrzymał się, bo stoją tutaj we trzech.

Stark zresztą ma ten nieprzyjemny rumieniec na twarzy.

\- Nie było seksu, więc nie ma jeszcze tematu – kończy za niego Steve.

Wpatrują się w niego obaj. Rhodes wydaje się tak przerażony, że to niemal zabawne. Natasza byłaby z niego dumna. Seksu nie wynaleziono dwa dni temu. W jego czasach mówiono inaczej, ale przystosowywał się. Nadal nie był to poziom Tony’ego, ale nikt nie władał słowem tak jak Stark. Jego insynuacje, kpiny – to wszystko miało pewną jakość, której miał nigdy nie osiągnąć.

\- Za dużo z nim przebywasz, Kapitanie – zaczyna ostrożnie Rhodes. – Nie wiem czy bardziej mnie zaskakuje, że on się powtrzymał przed powiedzeniem czegoś obrzydliwego albo obraźliwego, czy to, że… Tony, to Kapitan Ameryka. Jak mogłeś?

\- Ja mu niczego nie zrobiłem – zapewnia go Stark.

\- Może przeszło przez osmozę – prycha.

Oczy Rhodesa robią się jeszcze większe. Spogląda na nich i Steve wie, że nie jest aż tak subtelny. W zasadzie nie miał w planach ukrywania ich, ale też niespecjalnie zamierzał chwalić się całemu światu. Dopiero zaczynali się spotykać.

\- Rhodey, to nie tak jak myślisz – podejmuje Tony pospiesznie. – Spotykamy się.

\- A co miałby pomyśleć? – pyta, bo jakoś się zgubił.

\- Pewnie, że deprawuję symbol narodowy – warczy Tony. – Nie rozpowiadaj ludziom czegoś takiego. Chcesz położyć swoją reputację – syczy.

\- Jestem człowiekiem, a nie… - urywa. – Reputację. Nie bądź śmieszny.

\- Moja reputacja położy twój wizerunek w sekundzie. Rozłoży go tak na łopatki, że się nie podniesiesz – oznajmia mu Stark i brzmi to jak ostrzeżenie.

\- Więc co? Nie mówimy o tym? – pyta wprost.

\- Nie – oznajmia mu Tony spokojnie. – Dla twojego pieprzonego dobra. Chcesz jeść ze mną kolację, chcesz mnie odprowadzać, chcesz ze mną sypiać… Nie ma problemu. Nie trzymamy się za ręce publicznie – mówi i przy każdym słowie stuka palcem w stół, jakby podkreślał warunki kontraktu.

\- Jesteś śmieszny – prycha.

Klatka piersiowa Starka unosi się i opada. Nie ma na sobie tym razem dwóch koszulek, więc widać krawędź reaktora. Światło nie przebija się przez materiał, ale to i tak nieprzyjemne przypomnienia. To musi boleć, kiedy metal ociera się o ciało. Przy każdym oddechu.

\- Ufasz mi? – pyta.

\- Co to za pytanie – kpi Tony.

\- Normalne.

\- A ty ufasz mi? – pyta Tony w zamian.

\- Ufam ci, więc ty mi też zaufaj – prosi.

A potem dociera do niego, że Rhodes nadal znajduje się w warsztacie. Pułkownik chyba z chęcią wyszedłby, ale nie dali mu szans i ma ochotę przeprosić. Tony jednak nie wygląda kompletnie na przejętego. Jakby wcale znowu się nie pokłócili. Jakby rano nie wymiotował. Jakby JARVIS nie poinformował ich o kolejnym fiasku.

\- Drużyna się nadal dociera – rzuca Stark.

\- Jasne. Życzę wam szczęścia, ale bardzo proszę, żebym nie słyszał ogólnie wiesz… o innym rodzaju docierania – prosi Rhodes.

Widać jak na dłoni, że Tony znowu czuje się nieswojo.

\- Pułkowniku, szukamy moich żyjących krewnych, bo w mojej rodzinie panuje zwyczaj, że możemy spotykać się z kimś, kto nas seksualnie interesuje jedynie w obecności przyzwoitki spowinowaconej z nami – mówi.

Tony patrzy na niego jak na wariata.

Usta Rhodesa rozchylają się, a potem zamykają z dość głośnym trzaskiem.

***  
  
Rhodes jest w połowie treningu, kiedy Tony zwija się na kanapie w kłębek i zaczyna sterować funkcjami zbroi stamtąd. JARVIS jest pomocny, jest genialny. Gdyby nie głos pozbawiony człowieczeństwa, wygenerowany, uznałby go za żywą osobę. Tony dogaduje się z nim, jakby znali się od lat i to jest fascynujące.

Natasza wpada do warsztatu bez pukania. Tony nie podnosi się na jej widok, ale macha do niej, wskazując na stół, gdzie nadal leżą gadżety dla nich.

\- Stark… - zaczyna jego przyjaciółka.

\- Romanoff – odpowiada tamten.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno – stwierdza Natasza.

\- A ty kwitnąco – kpi Tony. – Jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, wyślij maila.

\- Musimy zrobić zebranie. Mam trochę danych z przesłuchań – wyjaśnia Natasza. – Nie wygląda to dobrze.

\- Zwiał i nie mamy żadnego śladu – odgaduje Tony. – Rhodey będzie wniebowzięty.

Natasza nie potwierdza i nie zaprzecza. Spogląda na pułkownika, który coraz lepiej radzi sobie w locie. Ich trawnik może jednak ocaleje. O ile Stark nie planował konstrukcji kolejnych zbroi i wyszkolenia całej drużyny ludzi-robotów. Steve doceniał możliwości bojowe Iron Mana, ale nadal człowiek był potrzebny. Tak jak wtedy w samolocie, kiedy Stark zmuszony był porzucić swoją zbroję.

Natasza wychodzi, żegnając się z nimi krótko, a on przypomina sobie, że od dwóch dni nie brał udziału w żadnym treningu. Zaniedbuje swoich ludzi. Do Starka rządzącego bazą za pomocą emaili z instrukcjami już się przyzwyczaili, ale on był tym bardziej kontaktowym. Nie chciał, aby rozpadli się od środka. Przechodzili szczególnie trudny okres. Kilku z ich agentów zostało przesłuchanych. Reszta czekała na podobne wezwania. Sprawdzano wszystkich bez wyjątku i na niego miała przyjść kolei.

\- Widzę jaką masz minę – zaczyna Tony. – Możesz wyjść. To, że Romanoff przyszła tutaj, żeby z nami, a raczej z tobą pogadać to i tak przegięcie. Spędziłeś ze mną oficjalnie pełną dobę. Nie umrę, kiedy mrugniesz – kpi.

\- Nie chcę cię zostawić samego. Widzę, że nie trzymasz się nawet na nogach – rzuca.

\- Mam JARVISA i whiskey w zasięgu ręki – oznajmia mu Stark. – Wróć z kanapkami jak skończysz.

***  
  
Posyła Clinta na matę o wiele szybciej niż zwykle. Nie chce myśleć o tym, że już nie walczy dla techniki, ale aby jak najprędzej, najskuteczniej pozbyć się przeciwnika. Odwalił kawał papierkowej roboty z dyżurami do końca miesiąca. Wciąż czeka na alarm JARVISA, ale ten nie przychodzi.

Jakiś pomniejszy incydent na autostradzie blisko nich, wyciągnął z kompleksu grupę Sharon. To nawet nie było coś niebezpiecznego. Chodziło głównie o czas reakcji i Hill zdecydowała, że mogą skorzystać z ich samolotów oraz ekipy medycznej. Przewozili rannych właśnie w tej chwili do pobliskiego szpitala. Nikt nie zmarł na szczęście, a policja już wyjaśniała jak doszło do wypadku.

Rząd powstrzymuje się na razie z kontaktowaniem z nimi. Nie wiedzą co z nimi zrobić ani jak ich traktować. Stark stworzył z nich swoją prywatną grupę, ale nie byli najemnikami. Hill wybierała dla nich misje i cele. Tony prócz nazwy nie narzucił im kompletnie nic, ale świat o tym nie wiedział.

\- Musimy zwołać konferencje prasową – zaczyna Natasza nagle.

\- Na temat?

\- Nas. Czym jesteśmy. Musimy przedstawić się. Odciąć od HYDRY. Wyjaśnić co się stało. Śledztwo trwa, ale minęło już na tyle dużo czasu, że możemy to zrobić bez emocji – wyjaśnia Natasza.

Myślał o tym wcześniej, ale nigdy nie było dobrej chwili. Minął prawie miesiąc.

\- Kiedy Prezydent nas odznaczy, będzie idealna okazja. Przedstawimy się jako Mściciele, Stark powinien również zaprezentować Iron Patriot – ciągnie Natasza.

\- Nie da rady – przyznaje gorzko.

\- Pułkownik…

\- Tony nie da rady – uściśla. – Jest gorzej i będzie tylko gorzej. Odznaczą nas za trzy tygodnie. Zwlekają przez Rhodesa. Do tego czasu Tony będzie przykuty do łóżka – stwierdza, bo staje się to dla niego dość oczywiste.

Stark twierdził, że kiedy pojawią się objawy będzie miał problem. Optymistycznie do tego podszedł. Zaburzenia równowagi nie brzmiały dość dobrze. Słabł, odwodniony. Mdłości z pewnością towarzyszyły mu co dnia. I ból. Choroba postępowała o wiele za szybko. Może przez alkohol, a może przez fakt, że Tony się poddał. Nie walczył, ale czekał na efekty zatrucia i starał się radzić sobie z nimi na bieżąco bez nadziei na poprawę.

\- Czy Stark… - zaczyna Natasza.

\- Nie powiem ci co wiem, bo to jest między nim, a mną – mówi wprost. – Ale to ostatnia prosta.

Clint krzywi się, ale trudno stwierdzić o czym myśli.

\- Trzeba go spytać co robimy – stwierdza Barton. – Powinien wprowadzić drużynę, więc robimy konferencję teraz, kiedy trzyma się na nogach.

Wolałby się do tego nie posuwać, ale musza funkcjonować i przetrwać. Nie są już TARCZĄ, ale HYDRA nie może się ich pozbyć. Tylko oni wiedzą jak tamci działają. Mają doświadczenie z walką z nimi. Zwykła policja czy wojsko są zbyt związani przepisami, żeby przeciwstawić się czemuś podobnemu. I nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, że kiedy Tony’ego nie będzie, stracą jedynego swojego rezydującego geniusza.

***  
  
Przynosi Tony’emu kanapki. Rhodesa nie ma już w warsztacie i prawie żałuje, że się nie pożegnali. Pułkownik zostawia coraz więcej rzeczy u nich, jakby subtelnie wprowadzał się na stałe. Zastanawia się jak Tony zamierza to rozegrać. Jeśli Rhodes zamieszka w kompleksie, będą się widywali codziennie. W końcu domyśli się, że Starkowi coś jest. Cudem nie doszedł do tego do tej pory.

\- Ich pierwsza randka, a laska ucieka na akcję – kpi Tony. – Starzejemy się – dodaje.

\- Jestem od ciebie starszy – stwierdza.

\- Leżenie w lodzie dobrze ci zrobiło. Może moja firma opatentuje w przyszłości tę formę zachowywania sprężystości skóry – prycha Stark.

\- Albo zaakceptujemy odwieczną kolej rzeczy i stwierdzimy, że te zmarszczki tutaj są jednak piękne – mówi i przesuwa kciukiem po jego policzku.

Głębsze linie musiały powstawać latami, kiedy Stark się śmiał.

\- Strasznie chrzanisz – prycha Tony.

\- Moja matka zawsze mówiła, że ludzie z twarzami bez wyrazu nie przeżyli niczego, więc tak naprawdę nie żyli – przypomina sobie niejasno. – Cała reszta zostawia na tobie ślady. Płacz, śmiech, poród…

\- To ostatnie nas na szczęście ominie – prycha Tony.

\- Tak, ale nie ból, miłość, radość…

\- Miłość nie zostawia śladów – wchodzi mu w słowo Stark.

\- Zawsze jesteś tak defensywny? – pyta.

Tony odwraca wzrok.

\- Przyniosłem sobie rzeczy na jutro i piżamę – oznajmia mu. – Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzało…

\- Poważnie to robimy? – pyta Tony nagle. – Powiedziałem Rhodeyowi, że się spotykamy, ale…

\- Spotykamy się – potwierdza. – Ale nie wyskoczę z tym w publicznych wiadomościach. Musimy jednak powiedzieć o nas światu. I to ty powinieneś wystąpić.

\- Odciągam to w czasie nie bez powodu – przyznaje Tony. – Nie chcę mieszać tego z moimi sprawami prywatnymi. Za dużo mówiono o mnie. Czekałem aż się to uspokoi. Pepper wszystko zorganizuje, kiedy będzie odpowiedni moment – mówi. – W najgorszym razie nagrałem coś – dodaje.

\- Nagrałeś coś – powtarza po nim, nie wiedząc jak to rozumieć.

\- Jeśli umrę wcześniej, przekażecie nagranie prasie. Wyjaśniam na nim, że zostaje utworzona drużyna, agencja… I będzie utrzymywana ze specjalnego funduszu po mojej śmierci. Cele i zasady jej działania będą wyjaśnione w dokumentach, ale ogólnie pomimo prywatnych pieniędzy, nie będzie nacisków na agencję. Głową całego projektu po mojej śmierci zostaje Kapitan Ameryka – mówi Tony i uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Nie możesz…

\- Nagranie ma datę. Datę dnia, w którym ujawniłem się jako Iron Man. Zanim zwróciłem się do was – ciągnie Tony dalej.

\- Nie znałeś mnie – zauważa.

\- Och, jeśli nie możesz zaufać Kapitanowi Ameryce, to komu? Znam cię. Działaliśmy ramię w ramię podczas akcji w Nowym Jorku. Podczas inwazji, podczas misji przeciwko HYDRZE. Zapominasz, że to ja byłem cały czas w zbroi – prycha Tony. – Przy okazji miałem okazję obserwować cię, kiedy pracowałeś dla mnie. Było całkiem zabawnie – przyznaje.

\- Miałem ochotę obić ci gębę – oznajmia mu.

\- To połowa mojego uroku – kpi Tony. – Miło wiedzieć, że moje pieniądze czy wynalazki nie imponują ci tak bardzo, żeby się zeszmacić. Wiesz jak długo powstrzymywałem TARCZĘ przed podrzuceniem mi jakiegoś agenta do firmy? Zawsze wszyscy sądzą, że jak dostaną się do mojego łóżka to mają zapewnione Bóg wie co – szydzi.

\- No cóż, Natasza nie jest tym rodzajem agentki – mówi ostrożnie.

\- Nie mówiłem o was – przyznaje Tony. – I wiem, że Romanoff, gdyby chciała, byłaby tym rodzajem agentki, ale nie obrażam się, bo ona pogrywała ze mną, ja pogrywałem z nią. Mówiła ci, że namierzyła mój słaby punkt?

Chyba wygląda na zaskoczonego, bo Tony śmieje się krótko.

\- Pepper Potts. Romanoff wie, że Pepper woli kobiety. Zaczęła się koło niej kręcić, więc ja zacząłem się kręcić wokół niej. I Romanoff stała się moją asystentką, co chyba grało z waszym planem – wyznaje mu Tony i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było całkiem oczywiste. – Pepper pilnuje FBI. Mam jeszcze znajomości, a oni chcą mojej technologii do podsłuchów. W firmie jest zainstalowanych czterech agentów na stałe, od czasu ataku HYDRY.

\- My możemy ochraniać Pepper – wtrąca, czując się urażonym.

\- Tyle, że HYDRA zna wasze twarze – przypomina mu Tony.

Nie może się z nim nie zgodzić. Agenci siedzą w strzeżonym więzieniu, w jakiejś bazie pod adresem, który nawet nie istniał. Natasza na przesłuchania jeździła do całkiem innego budynku, do którego dostarczano tylko po kilka osób. Przedsięwzięto najwyższe środki ostrożności, ale zło już się stało. Rumlow wydostał się na wolność, a wraz z nim odpowiedzi na ich pytania.

\- Dorwiemy ich – obiecuje mu.

\- Wypij za moje zdrowie wtedy. Albo wymyślę jakiś świetny tekst, żeby dupek wiedział, że dorwałem go nawet po śmierci – rzuca Tony i to jest akurat coś, na co mógł wpaść tylko on sam.

\- Kładziemy się? – proponuje.

***  
  
Tony spędza w łazience o wiele dłużej niż powinien. Nie puka jednak do niego natarczywie. Zakłada, że dotarli do punktu, w którym Stark go zawoła, jeśli będzie go potrzebował. A przynajmniej ma taką nadzieję.

Leży w łóżku, kiedy Tony w końcu wychodzi, lekko pobladły i zmęczony. W zasadzie to druga noc, którą spędzą razem i dziwi go, że tak łatwo im się dopasować. Tony waha się zaledwie przez chwilę, zanim przesuwa się bliżej niego, opierając głowę na jego piersi. Jego włosy nie są tym razem wilgotne, przesiąkły zapachem metalu. Są odrobinę dłuższe niż fryzura, którą Tony nosił przeważnie. Stark prawie nie opuszcza bazy, odkąd próbowano go porwać. Odkąd świat się dowiedział kto jest Iron Manem i do czego Tony jest faktycznie zdolny.

\- Czy ty mnie wąchasz? – słyszy w ciemności.

Cieszy się, że zgasili światło, bo na pewno jest czerwony jak burak. Przesuwa kciukiem ostrożnie po ramieniu Tony’ego, ale Stark nie reaguje negatywnie, więc może leki nadal działają. Jakoś jest dziwnie pewny, że Rhodey dostał dzisiaj swój uścisk przed wyjściem. Tony lubi cudzy dotyk. Dwudziesty pierwszy wiek nie obfituje w szczere fizyczne kontakty. Kiedy ktoś znajduje się w twojej przestrzeni osobistej niemal na pewno chce cię skrzywdzić.

\- Nie miałem siły wymyć włosów, ale mogę…

\- Lubię ten zapach – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Metal.

\- Lubisz zapach metalu – stwierdza Tony nieprzekonany.

\- Tak. Pachniesz jak metal. Cały czas – przyznaje.

\- I lubisz ten zapach – mówi Tony, jakby nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

\- Albo po prostu lubię ciebie – odpowiada.

Ostatnie czego się spodziewa to to, że Tony zesztywnieje w jego ramionach. Stark nie odsuwa się jednak od niego i kiedy leżą w ciemności tak, nie ma nawet pojęcia ile czasu upłynęło. Są w łóżku wcześniej niż zwykle. Podarowali sobie siedzenie w kuchni, gdzie przeważnie się spotykali w nocy. Żaden z nich chyba szybko nie zaśnie.

\- Ja cię też lubię – mówi nagle Tony. – Nie powiedziałem tego dotąd, ale naprawdę cię lubię. Sprawiasz, że wszystko wydaje się takie proste.

\- Ja? – prycha. – To ty rozwiązujesz każdy problem bez większych trudności – przypomina mu.

\- Nie o tym mówię. Jestem człowiekiem od opcji. Ty mówisz o uczuciach, jakby one były na wyciągnięcie ręki – tłumaczy Tony.

Nie wie jak to rozumieć, więc milczy.

\- Naprawdę żałuję, że nie spotkaliśmy wcześniej albo w innych okolicznościach – mówi Stark, a jego zaczyna coś dławić.

Nie wie co zaciska się wokół jego krtani, ale przełyka to z trudem, a potem całuje go w czoło, zanim zasypiają.

***  
  
Budzi się z Tonym w łóżku. Stark nie śpi już, ale nie rusza się, jakby chciał przeciągnąć tę chwilę tak długo jak tylko mógł. Steve z pewnością nie zamierza mu w tym przeszkadzać. Układa się tylko wygodniej, bo jego ręka mrowi. Nie jest to przyjemne.

\- Musisz wrócić do normalnych obowiązków – odzywa się nagle Tony.

\- Wiem – odpowiada.

\- A ja już nie będę z tobą trenował – oznajmia mu Stark.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta wprost.

\- Błędnik nawala. Mogę pilotować zbroję zdalnie z JARVISEM, ale bezpieczniej będzie wysłać Rhodeya – przyznaje Tony.

Pociesza go, że Stark faktycznie wie kiedy zrezygnować. Z pewnością jednak przyznanie się do tego, że nie jest w stanie walczyć nie było łatwe. Nie wie też, co powiedzieć, więc zaczyna głaskać go po plecach, chociaż Tony to nie przerośnięty kot.

\- Będę musiał ograniczyć trochę czas spędzony w warsztacie, ale mogę pracować stąd – ciągnie dalej Stark.

\- Albo mógłbyś przestać pracować – proponuje.

\- I zamierzasz odebrać mi ostatnią radość z życia – prycha Tony. – Jestem pracoholikiem. Uwielbiam pracę. Uwielbiam projekty. JARVIS się z wami zanudzi. Szukam wam kogoś na swoje miejsce w sensie intelektualnym, ale będzie ciężko. Romanoff musi rozpatrzeć się po innych agencjach rządowych i zgarniecie kogoś od nich.

\- Nie będziemy nikogo podkupywać – oburza się.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie pieniędzmi, ale my mamy super laboratorium. Super możliwości i nieograniczony budżet. To jest jak mokry sen każdego jajogłowego. I te nowe wyzwania – podkreśla Tony.

\- Rozumiem – przyznaje. – Dlaczego o tym teraz rozmawiamy?

\- Bo pójdziemy dzisiaj wieczorem na kolację. Może minie jeszcze kilka dni zanim będzie fatalnie. A może tylko kilka godzin. A może będę wymiotował co chwilę, ale chodził… Nie do przewidzenia – mówi Tony. – Dlatego pójdziemy dzisiaj na kolację. I nie będziemy gadali o pracy. Tylko tak sobie. Jesteś zaskakująco dobrym rozmówcą jak na kogoś, kto mógłby być moim ojcem – kpi.

Nie wie nawet jak na to zareagować. Howard był starszy od niego, kiedy się poznali, ale niewiele. Technicznie mógłby mieć syna albo córkę w wieku Tony’ego i kiedy sobie to uświadamia, robi mu się jakoś dziwnie. Jego życie jednak nie było normalne już od pewnego czasu, a po inwazji obcych to już w ogóle przestał reagować na to co działo się wokół.

Natasza kiedyś powiedziała mu, że przywyknie, ale nie uwierzył jej ani przez moment. A jednak miała rację.

\- Nigdy nie spotkałem twojej matki, ale myślałem, że twój ojciec podrywał kogoś kto mi się podobał – mówi.

\- Chyba żartujesz – wyrywa się Tony’emu.

\- Uhm, zaproponował fondue agentce Carter, Peggy Carter – uściśla. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że nie rozmawiają o seksie? – tłumaczy.

Tony zaczyna się śmiać i nie przestaje dopóki się nie krztusi. To jedno z tych jego miłych wspomnień, do których lubi wracać. Peggy zmarła kilka tygodni wcześniej. Zdążył się już pogodzić z randką, którą przegapił i siedemdziesięcioma latami przespanymi w lodzie. Traktuje obecny czas jako swoje drugie życie.

\- Wybierzesz się ze mną na fondue? – pyta nagle Tony.

Całuje go w czoło, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

***  
  
Tony pogrąża się w pracy, wręcz mówiąc mu wprost, że oczekuje, iż Steve sobie pójdzie. Wraca zatem do swojego gabinetu, do dokumentów i teczek. Natasza chce zwerbować kolejnych ludzi. Ma oczywiście swoje typy. Muszą rozpocząć szkolenia, nawiązać współpracę z innymi agencjami, ustalić jakiś front z rządem i przede wszystkim zakończyć sprawę HYDRY i Rumlowa.

Nie potrafi się jednak skupić.

Tony na spotkaniu kilka godzin później, wygląda o wiele gorzej. Zajmują salę konferencyjną w szóstkę. Hill i agentka Carter mają przygotowane jakieś dokumenty. Podobnie zresztą jak Natasza. On i Clint zerkają tylko na papiery jak dwóch idiotów. Tony woli tablety i rzadko cokolwiek notuje. Zresztą dostali wszystko w mailach.

\- FBI porozumiało się z INTERPOLEM w kwestii Rumlowa. Agencja Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego wyznaczyła oddzielną grupę odpowiedzialną tylko za HYDRĘ – zaczyna Natasza. – Z przesłuchań nie wiemy wiele. Sabotowano działania TARCZY, ale tak, aby pozostawało to niezauważone. Rumlow i jego ludzie bardziej prowadzili kontrolę zniszczeń. Zabrany dokument tutaj, wykasowane informacje tam. Przez przypadek zastrzelony świadek podczas zatrzymania, który mógł nas doprowadzić bliżej – wymienia Natasza. – Nadal nie wiemy czego chcieli od Starka.

\- Zbroi – przypomina im sucho Tony.

\- Wiesz, że to była tylko przykrywka – prycha Natasza.

\- Zbroi – powtarza Tony jednak. – Chcieli poparcia. Chcieli Iron Mana i wszystkiego, co reprezentuje. Faktycznie chcieli sprywatyzować pokój na świecie. Znam zalążki ich planu. To była kwestia czasu…

\- Sprywatyzować światowy pokój – powtarza Hill. – Czekaj, użyłeś tego wyrażenia podczas rozmowy z kongresem. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że prowokowałeś HYDRĘ? – pyta agentka Hill.

Nie jest nawet aż tak zaskoczony.

\- No cóż. Udało się, czyż nie? – prycha Tony. – Oni chcą światowej kontroli. Chcą kontroli. Chcą tego rodzaju władzy. Chcą narzucić własne zasady i pokoju według własnych reguł.

\- Świetnie – wzdycha.

\- Nie mamy konkretów. To pojęcie tak ogólne, że nie mamy czego się złapać – zauważa Natasza. – Nie przeciągnęli cię na swoją stronę, a teraz wiedzą też, że cię nie zastraszą.

Tony przewraca oczami i trochę blednie. Musi mu się znowu kręcić w głowie, ale krzywi się tylko, opadając głębiej w swoim krześle. Podsuwa mu butelkę z wodą i ma nadzieję, że robi to subtelnie.

\- Zgadzam się. Poszukają innych środków – stwierdza agentka Carter. – Może ktoś z podobnymi środkami i możliwościami? Kto przejął kontrakty dla armii? Hammer? – upewnia się.

\- Nie wszystkie. Hammer nie daje rady na wielu frontach – prycha Tony. – I tak, Hammer. Nie ma jednak wyobraźni i nie jest geniuszem. Nie ma… Nie ma czym im zaimponować. To po prostu prezes firmy.

\- Może jakoś uszkodzić dostawy broni dla armii – zauważa Sharon.

\- Nie, bo każda jest sprawdzana po dostarczeniu – odpowiada Tony. – Rhodey też zablokował jego kontrakt dla Sił Powietrznych. Teraz mają większe szanse, ale liczę, że jednak nie dadzą się nabrać. Hammer nie produkuje nic solidnego. Nic, na czym mógłbyś polegać.

\- Zinfiltrowałeś ich – zaczyna Carter. – Mieli jakiś plan awaryjny?

Tony wzdycha i krzywi się nieznacznie. Jeszcze nie przebili się przez wszystko, co Stark zdobył, ale Hill nad tym pracowała. Tony był świetny w zdobywaniu informacji, ale same pliki na serwerze pozostawały nieopisane i nieskatalogowane. Natasza przeklinała w czterech językach, kiedy dostała dostęp do bazy danych.

On nawet nie próbował przez to przejść po tym jak natknął się na własną teczkę, a potem jakieś badania naukowe z ubiegłego wieku.

Nie wiedział nawet skąd Tony wziął te dane.

\- Wywnioskowałem, że chcieli mnie – przyznaje Stark. – Nie spisywali protokołów z zebrań. Nie mam niczego nowego. Wiem tylko, że plan powstał dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy TARCZA się rozwijała i dlatego udało im się podrzucić wam zgniłe jajo. Zawsze mieli kogoś u was. Kogoś w dziale operacyjnym, kto jednocześnie zbierał informacje jak i ograniczał straty w razie wykrycia komórek. Budowali to od lat. Mogą nie być nawet gotowi, ale znamy cel ostateczny.

\- Sprywatyzowany pokój na świecie – kpi.

\- Jeśli wypłynie cokolwiek, co będzie umożliwiało im podobny rodzaj kontroli, spróbują to zdobyć – stwierdza Tony i wzrusza ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste.

\- Więc jaki mamy plan działania? – pyta Sharon.

\- Obserwujemy i czekamy – stwierdza.

\- Zbieramy informacje i zaczynamy współpracować z rządami – uściśla Tony. – Większość naszych agentów została już oczyszczona i sprawdzona. Zaczną nas do siebie dopuszczać. Musimy wyznaczyć łączników. A najlepiej wciągnąć do nas obserwatorów. Sprawdzonych, znanych nam agentów, którzy przypieczętowaliby swoją obecnością naszą wiarygodność – mówi.

Nie pomyślał o tym, ale to byłoby świetne posunięcie. I tak musieli współpracować z agencjami wywiadowczymi, a w ten sposób mieliby dostęp do informacji na bieżąco. Tego rodzaju wymiana opłaciłaby się każdej ze stron. Z pewnością rząd zastanawiał się co wyrabiali za zamkniętymi drzwiami kompleksu, z agentami, którzy często mieli za sobą długoletnią służbę i wysokie stopnie dostępu. Po rozpadnięciu się TARCZY pozwolono im odejść, bo nikt nie miał pojęcia co z nimi zrobić, ale sytuacja uspokajała się.

\- Znam kogoś takiego – odzywa się nagle Clint. – Kiedyś dla niego pracowałem. Ściągnął mnie. Pracuje w Agencji Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego. Fury go zna – dodaje.

\- Ekstra. Wykonaj telefon – rzuca Tony. – Podaj mi też imię i nazwisko. Sprawdzę go.

\- Jeśli czegokolwiek się dowiesz, podrzuć mi teczkę. Pracowałem z nim dekadę, a znam tylko imię i nazwisko. No i jego dziewczyna grała chyba na wiolonczeli – mówi Clint i szczerzy się jak idiota.

***  
  
Zamiera w progu warsztatu, bo część stołów została przesunięta, a zbroje nie zajmują już miejsca na środku pomieszczenia. Nie wie jak nazwać to długie metalowe coś, co dzieli przestrzeń na pół. Wygląda na tunel, ale to może być cokolwiek.

\- Zrobiłem małe przemeblowanie – rzuca Tony na widok jego miny.

\- Nie było mnie kilka godzin czy kilka dni? Wiesz… Po tym jak wpadłem do lodu i minęło siedemdziesiąt lat, cały czas czekam na powtórkę – przyznaje.

\- Nie wiesz do czego jestem zdolny w krótszym czasie – kpi Tony.

\- Mówimy o minutach czy o latach? – uściśla. – Co robisz?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem – przyznaje Stark. – Brakuje mi… - urywa. – Nic, co powinno cię kłopotać.

\- Czytałem o laserowych działach – oznajmia mu.

\- Coś podobnego – podchwytuje Tony. – Tyle, że to nie broń.

\- Nie wysadzisz niczego? – upewnia się.

Tony nie odpowiada od razu i to powinno go zmartwić, ale Stark wygląda też lepiej. Jakby wstąpiły w niego nowe siły. A potem – kiedy czuje zapach alkoholu – zagadka się wyjaśnia. Tony faktycznie nie pije aż tak często, ale gdy to robi, wydaje się ożywiony. I to nie jest ten rodzaj poprawy nastroju, na który liczył. Mimo wszystko cmoka go w usta, zanim podaje mu talerz z kanapkami.

Nie wychodzą na kolację, nie obiecują sobie też, że po prostu przekładają ją na kolejny dzień.

***  
  
Kiedy kładą się do łóżka tym razem, Tony wypija dwie szklanki whiskey na jego oczach. Stara się udawać, że tego nie widzi, ale jakoś nie potrafi. Rumieńce na policzkach Tony’ego pogłębiają się. Jego oczy błyszczą niezdrowo – jakby gorączką. Naprawdę nie wie co jest gorsze. Tony zresztą idzie do łazienki tylko po to, żeby wymyć zęby. I pachnie miętą, kiedy gasi światło.

\- Jak się czujesz? – pyta wprost.

\- Na tyle dobrze, że zamierzam się z tobą całować – przyznaje Tony.

Nie zdąża nawet spytać o co chodzi, kiedy czuje usta Starka na swoich. Nie smakuje alkoholem, ale i tak nie potrafi się odprężyć. Nie całują się aż tak często. Jest ostrożny, kiedy go dotyka. Przeważnie czeka aż Tony sam coś zainicjuje. Nie chce go skrzywdzić, a wie, że to byłoby aż za proste. I nie chodzi tylko o faktyczny ból. Powoli do niego dociera, że Tony odczuwa mniejszy lub większy dyskomfort związany z reaktorem już od dłuższego czasu. I pewnie musiałby być masochistą, żeby nie przeszkadzało mu to w odbieraniu czegokolwiek innego. A on nie zamierza powodować większego dyskomfortu, niż ten w którym Stark już się znajduje.

Usta Tony’ego są wilgotne, ale szorstkie. Jakby Stark przygryzał je przez cały czas. Jego własne wcale nie są lepsze i ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo są w tym fatalni.

Kładzie dłoń na jego biodrze, ostrożnie, przytrzymując go w miejscu, bo Tony napiera na niego całym ciałem. I gdyby sytuacja była inna, już obróciłby ich, wciskając mniejsze ciało w materac. Podejrzewa, że Tony’emu spodobałaby się zamiana ról, ale nie robi tego, bo nagłe ruchy to nic dobrego.

Zamiast tego stara się odprężyć, skubie wargę Starka, ciesząc się z tych lekkich westchnień. Są uzależniające. Mógłby słuchać ich godzinami. Tony jest podatny na dotyk, na czułość. Reaguje spontanicznie i nie ukrywa się. Jego całe ciało porusza się, odpowiada. Steve nigdy nie był z kimś podobnym.

Stark jednak nie jest również jakoś specjalnie subtelny, bo zaczyna go całować po szyi w kilka minut później, a Steve od razu wie gdzie to zmierza. I nie chce pytać czy Tony wypił kilka szklanek whiskey po to tylko, żeby namówić go na seks. Czy cokolwiek to nie było. Gdziekolwiek miało to nie prowadzić.

\- Przestań – prosi cicho.

\- Chcę…

\- Ale ja nie chcę – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Chce się z tobą całować. Chce się z tobą całować godzinami, jeśli to możliwe. Aż zaśniemy. A rano chcę cię znowu pocałować, jeśli mi pozwolisz.

\- Steve…

\- Nawet nie próbuj – wzdycha.

\- Dobrze mi z tobą – mówi Tony nagle. – Dlaczego nie mogę tego… nie wiem… pokazać. Wiem, że za bardzo… Ale nadal mogę… - urywa.

\- Wiesz o co chodzi w związkach? O intymność. Intymność to nie tylko seks – oznajmia mu. – Seks znasz. Ja ci pokażę intymność, dobrze? – pyta, chociaż bardziej rozkazuje.

Jakoś nie potrafi tego powiedzieć bardziej delikatnie, ale kiedy chwyta za jego nadgarstek i przyciąga dłoń Tony’ego do pocałunku robi to o wiele delikatniej. Podwija jego rękaw i dociska usta do ciemnych śladów, które ciągną się o aż do serca.

\- Intymność. Bliskość – mówi i całuje go po powiekach, po rozpalonych policzkach.

***  
  
To nie jest nawet wybuch. Budzi go wstrząs. Sypialnia Tony’ego musi być wygłuszona, bo nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków, a to pojedyncze drganie musiało ruszyć całym budynkiem. Nie wie czy nie są pod obstrzałem, bo ostatni raz, kiedy poczuł coś podobnego, zrzucono bomby niedaleko jego obozu.

Szuka Tony’ego w ciemności, ale Starka nie ma w łóżku. Wyskakuje w piżamie i zamiera w drzwiach warsztatu. W ścianie budynku widnieje wielka dziura. Laser nadal przecina panele, a Tony z butelką w dłoniach gapi się na to w czystym szoku.

\- Cholera – wyrywa mu się.

Nie wie nawet co robi, ale wyciąga wtyczkę, bo jeśli coś wie o dwudziestym pierwszym wieku to to, że wszystko jest na prąd. Tony mruga i patrzy na niego tak, jakby go nie poznawał. Butelka w jego dłoniach jest prawie pusta, o czym nie chce myśleć w tej chwili. W ścianie zieje ogromna dziura i nie wie nawet czy fundamenty nie są naruszone.

Kilku agentów wbiega na ich korytarz i zamierają, kiedy ich widzą.

\- Miałeś niczego nie wysadzić – syczy. – Czyś ty zwariował? Zacznij brać pieprzone leki. Nie możesz się upijać. Mówiłeś, że nad tym panujesz – przypomina mu.

Tony wydaje się zmieszany i nawet upuszcza butelkę. Szkło rozpryskuje się wszędzie, a Stark stoi w samym środku boso.

\- Poczekaj – prosi go.

Macha do agentów nadal stojących na korytarzu. Spoglądają na niego tak, jakby mieli milion pytań. On też ma kilka, ale jest środek nocy, a Tony stoi zalany na środku swojego warsztatu. Chyba mają szczęście, że nie odleciał w zbroi. A może to wczorajsze snucie planów i kolacja miały być pożegnaniem. Stark nie pasuje mu na typ samobójcy, ale fakty są takie, że sam nie wie co zrobiłby w jego sytuacji z wyrokiem na karku i niepewną przyszłością.

\- Nie wybaczę ci, jeśli zrobić coś głupiego, rozumiesz? – pyta, trochę wybity z równowagi tym, że Tony od kilku minut nie powiedział do niego ani słowem. – Chcesz swoje leki? – próbuje.

\- Nie. Muszę się położyć – odpowiada w końcu Tony, ale kiedy patrzy na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, Steve nie wierzy mu nawet przez chwilę.


End file.
